


my lady calls me a rat bastard

by badanada



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Idk what this is really, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Has a Bad Day, chat noir is still a flirt even though he's being an ass, enemies au, ladybug has a potty mouth and takes none of his shit, rivals au, slight shipping i guess, they do not get along in this, yeah probably more rivals lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badanada/pseuds/badanada
Summary: “To think that the holder of the strongest Miraculous would be such a…” Chat Noir extended a clawed finger and poked her on the nose with a grin. “...disappointment.”...“Just sounds like to me that you’re a scared bastard,” Ladybug spat.AU where Chat Noir is a superhero first and doesn't like the idea of having another hero in town. In other words, Chat Noir is an absolute troll and Ladybug is having none of it.Slight Ladynoir one-shot.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 13
Kudos: 118





	my lady calls me a rat bastard

Ladybug stirred,her body aching, and cautiously opened her eyes. It was hard to breathe with all the debris and dust surrounding her, and she could feel the pressure of something heary weighing down on her legs. Darkness surrounded her, but there was a small speckle of light that was filtering in through an opening. Mustering up whatever remaining strength she had, she pushed away scraps of old wood. With a gasp, she broke free from the pile of debris like a chick hatching from an egg and took a deep breath of fresh air.

She was alive. 

Exhausted and battered, she rested her head on the pavement. She knew for a fact that she would have been very much dead if not for her superhuman abilities as Ladybug.The thought made her shudder. To top it all off, her legs still refused to budge from underneath the rubble, but she didn’t have the energy to even attempt to free herself again. She was stuck. 

She sighed. One moment she was fighting an akuma with all that she had. Then the next thing she knew, she was being thrown into an abandoned warehouse like a ragdoll.

Ladybug groaned. The akuma was still out there, probably wrecking the city this very second while she remained trapped under all the rubble. This was her first ever fight as Ladybug, and she messed up big time. 

Still, she took some reassurance in knowing that Chat Noir would show up. Tikki had promised her amidst her nervousness that Paris’s famed superhero would come to help out. Ladybug had therefore been counting on him to appear during the battle so she could just help out as a supporting role, but the feline superhero had never showed up. Before she could react, the akuma had grabbed her and chucked her across the sky. Chat Noir had to have shown up by now at least. With how much of the city was getting destroyed, there was no way he wouldn't have stepped in by now.

Ladybug heard a rustle, and then the sound of light footsteps as someone approached her. The person stopped in front of her. 

Thank her lucky stars. Someone was here! Now she could get pulled out of all this mess. 

She raised her head and to her surprise, found a pair of distinct green eyes staring down at her. They belonged to a masked boy with blonde hair and cat ears, and Ladybug instantly recognized him.

“Chat Noir?” she said.

“That’s me,” Chat Noir hummed and crouched down to meet her at eye level. “Good to see that you didn’t die.”

Ladybug didn’t know it was even possible to feel this much relief at the sight of another human being. Things were looking up now. With Chat Noir here, she was certain that taking down the akuma would be a breeze. “Chat Noir, my name is Ladybug. I’m a new superhero--”

“Oh, I’m quite aware of who you are, Ladybug.” He flashed her a mysterious smile, one that didn’t reach his eyes.

A sudden tenseness weighed down on her with his words. She was unsure of how to respond to the subtle hostility she felt from his voice. “Well,” she began, laughing nervously. “I’m new to battling and ended up here, as you can see. Can you help me out of here, please?” 

“Hmm.” Cat Noir rested his chin in his palm. “I guess that would be the right thing to do, but..." He winked. "I’m not a big fan of sharing my spotlight, you know what I mean?” 

Ladybug gave him a blank stare. “Um, I don’t really understand--”

Chat Noir’s eyes glinted with amusement. “I’ll put it in other words then. Just for you, my lady. Put yourself in my claws for a second. I’ve been protecting this city for weeks now and receiving the praise and attention of Parisians, all by myself. Fully capable of taking down akumas on my own. But, the whole time, I’m constantly hearing about the fabled Ladybug Miraculous holder and how strong they are. I find out that my destiny is to be their partner. So when I hear that the Ladybug Miraculous holder was finally chosen, I couldn’t help but wonder how powerful they must be. They must be extraordinarily strong if my role in all of this is to essentially act as a sidekick for them.” 

Ladybug swallowed, not liking where this was going, but she didn't dare break eye contact with him.

Chat Noir’s eyes narrowed, his pupils dilating exactly like a cat before one pounces on its prey. “So today, I decided to watch who the Ladybug Miraculous holder is in action. And to my surprise, you struggle and get beaten by such a weak akuma." The corners of his mouth quirked up as he leaned towards Ladybug. “To think that the holder of the strongest Miraculous would be such a…” Chat Noir extended a clawed finger and poked her on the nose with a grin. “...disappointment.” 

Ladybug steeled her glare. “So you’ve just been watching from afar this whole time? While the city was getting destroyed?” 

“Exactly, my lady.” Chat Noir let out a sigh. “It broke my heart a little to see you get so badly beaten by a weak little akuma, but it just proves my point that this city only needs one hero, doesn't it? Wouldn't want a lady like you to get hurt more.” 

“Just sounds to me that you’re a scared bastard,” Ladybug spat.

For a second, Chat Noir looked irked, but his demeanor quickly changed to one of amusement. He chuckled. “Now, now, is that really how you should be talking to someone you need help from? Maybe if you ask nicely enough, I’ll pull you out from there so you can go home and rest while I take care of the akuma. And while you’re at it, maybe it’s best you retire from your heroic duties and the Miraculous, and leave protecting this city to someone more capable. How does that sound?”

“Like hell I need your help!” Ladybug growled. Fueled by a mix of the anger swelling inside her and adrenaline, Ladybug felt a rush of energy surge within her. Grimacing, she pulled herself out from under the rubble. With a yell, she stumbled onto her feet. Chat Noir’s hands flew out to help steady her, but she swatted them away with her arms. The last thing she wanted was for him to help her in any way. They were eye to eye now, and he was clearly taken aback by her sudden display of strength.

A moment passed, and he seemed as if were about to say something, but Ladybug spoke first.

“I’ll show you how much of a disappointment I am,” she said firmly. Ladybug swung her yo-yo into the air and jumped, without so much as a second glance back. 

She was determined to prove him wrong.

* * *

Ladybug wiped the sweat off her brow as her yo-yo spun back towards her. She was battered and bruised, but finally got the job done. Ladybug was almost certain that the stupid cat was out there somewhere, watching her the entire time. She felt a sense of accomplishment know that she had just proved him wrong, and that she was fully capable of doing this without his help, thank you very much.

The giant stone golem shuddered and its hard exterior crumbled away into dust. Ivan, the akumatized victim, was collapsed on the ground. However, the car that the golem had been about to throw didn’t disappear. It began to fall, straight down towards her fainted classmate. Without a second thought, Ladybug lurched herself forward and dove over the boy to shield him. She braced herself for what she knew would be a very painful impact.

“Cataclysm!” 

Ladybug heard a sharp noise as the car disintegrated into black dust. She was relieved when she felt no blunt force crush her body for the second time that day, but the relief was quickly overtaken by a sense of dread at knowing who had come. 

“Are you going to spend the whole day on the ground, my lady?” the now all too familiar voice teased.

Ladybug’s irritation made her shoot up onto her feet. She stumbled a bit, her legs still feeling like jelly from the sudden rush of adrenaline that ran through them seconds ago, but she quickly steadied herself to glare at the feline hero.

Chat Noir looked at her expectantly. “What is it now?” she asked.

“Aren’t you going to do your thing?” 

“Thing?” she repeated.

Chat Noir crossed his arms, looking exasperated. “What the Ladybug Miraculous gives you the power to do.” He pointed at the yo-yo attached to her hip and nodded towards the purple butterfly-like creature that was flapping away. “Quickly now, or else the akuma will come back to throw you into another building.”

Ladybug wanted to punch him for the smug comment, but she restrained the urge. She grabbed the yo-yo in her hand. As if on cue, she knew exactly what to do as soon as she held it and did what naturally came to her for some reason. Millions of ladybugs then flew out in a swarm. She stared at them in amazement, as a sea of red spread throughout the city. They disappeared as soon as they had appeared, and Ladybug could tell that every wound and bruise she had from the battle was gone. 

Ivan was up now, although he seemed perplexed about where he was. Realization then dawned in his eyes. “Mylene!” he shouted, and he took off. Ladybug watched him, feeling a mixture of relief and envy. She wondered if she too would ever get to experience those feelings of of having a crush. 

“Impressive,” Cat Noir said. “And I mean me saving you, of course.” 

Right. She still had to deal with this jerkwad.

“You were watching me the whole time, weren’t you?” she said, more of a comment than a question. 

He grinned. “You know me so well now. I’m flattered.” 

Ladybug clicked her tongue in annoyance. He stood there, still giving her an expectant look. “Why are you still here?”

“Is that any way to thank your savior?” he said, feigning hurt. 

She scowled and sighed, swallowing her pride. After all, he did, in fact, save her from being crushed by a car. “Thank you, Chat Noir,” she muttered.

“What? I didn’t quite get that.”

She drew her lips into a thin line, tightening her fists. “I said, THANK YOU.”

He smiled, and mocked a bow. “Of course, my lady.” 

“Are you satisfied now?”

“Not yet.” Chat Noir wrapped an arm around her shoulder. 

She reeled away from the contact. “What are you--”

“Look alive, Ladybug,” he said, shooting a smile off into the distance. She followed his gaze and saw that they had garnered the attention of people passing by, who were all taking pictures of them with their phones. “I can’t let you have all the attention now, can I?” he said, still maintaining a smile. 

“You didn’t even do anything!” Ladybug sputtered in disbelief.

“Nonsense, I just saved you!” Cat Noir gave a wave to the people surrounding them. In a low voice, he spoke. “Now Paris will see us as a superhero duo, Ladybug. I can’t say that I’ve accepted you just yet, but it’s good to know that you’re not completely useless.” 

Irked, Ladybug shoved his arm off her shoulder with her hand. "I--You are unbelievable!"

Chat Noir laughed. "I look forward to working with you, _my lady_."

“You’re a real rat bastard, you know that?”

He blinked, slightly taken aback, but quickly smiled. “An honor that you think so highly of me already, Ladybug."

A beeping noise emitted from his ring and he whistled. “Looks like my time is up. I would stick around, but then you wouldn’t be able to resist me if you saw who I really was.” He then winked at her, which made her skin crawl. 

“I highly doubt it,” she said, shooting him an annoyed look. He shrugged and gave one last flashy grin to her, and used his staff to propel himself into the sky.

Ladybug watched Chat Noir quickly disappear into the distance, having no desire to ever run into him again.

But deep down, she had a sinking feeling that it wouldn’t be the last time she would see the egotistical jerk that was Chat Noir. 

**Author's Note:**

> (So just to clarify, Chat Noir has been a superhero for awhile, and it's Ladybug's first day on the job.)
> 
> I was just thinking, what if we tweak Adrien's lack of affection from his father and translate that into him filling that void with the attention he gets as Chat Noir? Add to that a fear of him getting side-lined to this all-mighty hero he keeps hearing about (prob from his kwami or something) so he clashes with Ladybug from the start. But keep that flirtiness he has on more a subtle level, and make Ladybug have 0 tolerance for any of his behaviour. I thought it would be an interesting dynamic to write about (hopefully to read too lol)
> 
> Anyways, I've gotten more busy these days so I don't have much time to write anymore :( but anyways, thanks for getting this far and reading up to this point!


End file.
